


Scarik, the Orgy

by Adensionia



Series: Friend-fiction [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gangbang, Kink, Kinky, Multi, Orgy, Rape, Sex, Sexy, Sexy Time, dildo, dragon dildo, semen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:36:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adensionia/pseuds/Adensionia
Summary: Erik gets gangbanged by literally everyone.





	

Erik walked into the building, all chatter of the students ceasing. All of the students turned their attention to the fresh meat. Suddenly all of the students jumped onto him, penises being shoved into every orifice imaginable. The ear, nose, mouth, eye, anus, and even the penis hole. All filled with hot sticky milk. Boobs were squirting too, people were squirtling on jigglypuffs. It was super kinky. Josh brought a bunch of dragon dildos. The principle joined in too. Becca was there, filming. She knew it was become viral, it did. Erik was never the same again, constantly reminded of the sexy sex. PTSD is real kids and now Erik has it.


End file.
